tlsokufandomcom-20200214-history
Lazly
Lazly the dragonmaniac Also known as Laz, Lazly-kun, osu-terror, and bitch ass hoe. Personality Laz is the student of Yaffy in the way of playing drunk loli, and like his master, really enjoys drinking. Lazly likes extremely questionable osu maps and shitty bands like anamaganagushi and, according to an anonymous source that has known him for 2 years, has strange fetishes like panties crushing cities and unbirth. Laz also has trouble getting over his ex girlfriends. Laz then orgasms over his Brave Frontier captures. He has strange fetishes. I love it when I'm not the only one bashing on Laz :3 Like unbirth and panties crushing cities. Here's more about him in a jumbled mess of chat log that nobody bothered to decipher. 6:07:49 PM SuperGirl: Hi 9:11:53 PM ~Laz: Whoaaaa 9:12:04 PM ~Laz: And here is 9:12:10 PM ~Laz: Yesenia Fantauzzi 9:12:14 PM ~Laz: Our lead artist 9:12:20 PM SuperGirl: Uhm? 9:12:38 PM ~Laz: And there she is 9:12:40 PM ~Laz: In the flesh 9:12:43 PM ~Laz: Saying uhm 9:12:57 PM SuperGirl: Uhmmm? 9:13:22 PM ~Laz: Yessi you have a fan 9:13:45 PM ~Laz: In fact, two 9:13:48 PM SuperGirl: Who 9:14:12 PM ~Laz: Daejon L Snipes and Ethan Stewart 9:14:25 PM ~Laz: Director and assistant director of OWG 9:15:05 PM SuperGirl: Oh 9:15:09 PM ~Laz: I wonder... do you know them? 9:15:24 PM SuperGirl: Yes I do. Here's more about his problems with getting over people. ~Laz: I was huggling my pillow last night as usual, and I whispered Amy's name while doing it. ~Laz: I captured Fei, and then I orgasmed. Location and age Lazly is confirmed to be from Puerto Rico and is one of the youngest members of TL_Soku. http://vocaroo.com/i/s1M6lhlayxCk Life is a VN so this dude just messaged me on steam, i have no idea who he is but he asked if neptunia rebirth was worth buying, it was so random but he seemed cool so I hope we talk more often lol * crescentia (~crescenti@Rizon-BD2C10DA.washdc.fios.verizon.net) has joined Hi, crescentia hi i am awak fuq congrats u awoke how many tamadras did u need for that idk BL making pad jokes D: * SorAnoTenshi has quit (Quit: Bye) lol why the sad face, is that a bad thing? obviously blaze that was a random event remember to trigger all the flags so that you can get his path fuckin uuuugh I dont worry about flags i just wing it and see what ending I get * SorA_mobile (~AndChat53@Rizon-350AEF95.dsl.bell.ca) has joined Hi, SorA_mobile what if life was like a super complicated VN with no walkthroughs because it's different for every player i think it would be different only in the fact that you wouldn't have 5 potential decisions for everything i think thats exactly what life is laz lol more like a VN MMO yea oh shit vn mmo when is that gonna be a thing It's not the first time life is thought like a shitty mmorpg when can i level up conversation-related skills and have personality classes that change what speech options show up and how they affect me when other players talk to me shitty mmorpgs are like life~ Worse developpers ever like, an mmo where you are the protag and also a route option for other players BL, thats called going to toastmasters and getting a raise/promotion lol whoa that sounds cool yeah id play that play DPS class, deres-per-second, so many subclasses build glass canon glass cannon hmmm what would that be someone very emotionally unstable but very good at socializing? lol a sociopath even * SorA_mobile has quit (Quit: Bye) you have to rank up your social class, you have a class(personality), you pick up to 3 hobbies for sub-class, roll for initial points in certain skills wouldnt hobbies be more like jobs than subclasses? * SorA_mobile (~AndChat53@Rizon-350AEF95.dsl.bell.ca) has joined Hi, SorA_mobile if there was like job changing and branching out i think that would be career or something oh okay when i was thinking of subclasses I guess i meant more like 2nd tier classes